Broken heart, Fixed by love
by dracolover113
Summary: Thank you for reading this on my friends profile, but I thought it was time to upload it to mine. This was the first time I have ever thought of doing this because Im usually so scared. I hope you enjoy the full first chapeter. PS I own nothing from this.
1. Love at First Sight

Hi! I really hope you like the full chapter one! This is my first on my page and I really hope to get some reviews (good and bad). I just want to hear what you think and hopfully you like it enough to review it. Even if you only like a part of it thats fine to review on just that part. Thank you again!

"I can't believe this is happening to me," I said as I stared down at the test, sliding through my fingers. I never thought I would be the first girl in my class to get pregnant at 16. I touched my stomach and sat on my bed. I decided maybe it was a good idea to call Edward.

"Hello," Edward said, hesitantly.

"I think you should come over. I really need to talk to you," I said, scared, shaking, and terrified about the whole situation. I stared at the wall waiting for his answer. It felt like centuries before he finally said anything.

"Okay, I'll be right over." That's when I knew this was real. I put my hair into a ponytail and went down the stairs to sit in the living room. My father was at work. I knew how he was going to react. After my mom left and he was left alone to raise me and my older brother I think he just decided that all mistakes were bad and well this is going to be a big one. I heard the knock on the door before Edward opened it and let himself in.

"Bella, are you in here," he asked.

"Yah. I'm in here," I called out to him. He came in and sat beside me, staring at my stomach. Its almost like I could see his thoughts. _How could I be so stupid_. That is exactly what he was thinking. I didn't know I was speaking before it was out, " I want to keep the baby." He just stared at me even more.

"I do too, Bella, but your 16 and I'm 17. This will never work. I think the best thing is to, well, just take care of it before it's too late." I couldn't believe what he was saying. I stood up, put my hand on my stomach, and glared at him.

"What are you saying? That I should kill a human being because you think were to young to take care of it! I love my baby. Yes I said it, and I am sure as hell not going to get an abortion. Now if you think that way then just leave me alone, because I will not kill my child." He looked at me for a second and stood up.

"Then were through. I can't have a baby and mess up my hockey scholarship." He walked out the door and I started to cry. I thought of all the time we had talked about having kids and settling down. My dad came home an hour later. I was still sitting on the couch.

"What's the matter, sweetie," Dad said in a very concerned voice.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. He looked at me as if I hadn't said a word. Then he looked confused.

" Wait, what's the matter?"

"DAD! I'm pregnant! I know it was stupid to not use protection, but I loved him!." I sat back down and cried. My dad wrapped his arms around me and calmed me down.

"Bella I'm not saying it was a good choice, but it will be okay. I promise. So I'm going to be a grandpa at 39. Oh well, I will still love you no matter what." I laughed a little bit and smiled. "Sweetie, did you think about your options yet?"

" I do not want an abortion. Edward came over and I told him. He said it would be easier, but Dad I couldn't live with myself. I want to keep the baby. I know there is a adoption, but I want to raise my own child." I said it as fast as I could, hoping my father would give it some consideration.

" You know it will be a lot of work being a single mother, going to school, and working a job right?"

"Yes. Thank you so much Dad. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I can think of one thing." I looked at my father with a puzzled look. "You have to tell Xavier." I froze in my spot. I really wasn't looking forward to telling my older brother. He is way to protective of me. Just as I was going to leave to go upstairs the front door opened up.

"Hey little sister," Xavier said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," I yelled down the stairs. I ran up them as fast as I could. A few minutes later Xavier was in my room.

"You dirty little whore!"

"It was my first time!"

"Yah okay that is what everyone says! I thought I could trust you with that boy. I hope he never comes around here again."

" He wont. Were not together anymore, and we will never be back together."

"Good, well I'm sorry. I just I never thought you would be that girl."

" I know, but it happened. Dad is going to make me a doctors appointment before diner." He just walked to his room and called his girlfriend. I knew he wouldn't take the news well, but he's still my brother and I hope he comes around. The next day came and I went to school. I sat in my first period class staring out the window. It was March. It's been two months since we had sex. I didn't realize that my best friend, Leah, was trying to get my attention.

"Bella. Pssst! BELLA! What is going on with you," Leah asked. I wasn't sure if I could tell her yet. She would be so disappointed in me.

" Can I tell you something Leah," I asked her. She nodded her head and I continued, "I'm having a baby." She stared at me and then she stood up and cheered. "Leah sit down!" I was shocked by this.

" Can I be the godmother?"

"Yes, of course you can!" I started to cry knowing that they were excepting it. The bell rang and my stomach dropped. I had English next, and Edward is my partner on our Shakespeare project. I got into class and there sat Edward at his normal seat. I wasn't sure if I should go back there, but he waved me over,

"Bella, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I switched with someone else. You'll be working with Jake." I looked over and saw him. Jake was beautiful. He had medium black hair, straightened, and eyes the color of an ice storm. He watched me as I walked across the room.

" Your really pretty, just saying," Jake stated as I sat down. I looked at him and thought to myself _well take a good look because this isn't going to last. _I sat down and I looked at my hands. He talked about our project. For someone who is so hot, he can sure talk a lot. At the end of the period I got called to the office. As I walked in I saw my Dad.

"The doctor said she had a cancellation today, so the desk scheduled you for today," He said looking at me the whole time.

"Will she be back later," the office lady asked.

"No, but I'll have her get a note from the doctor." The car ride there was quiet. I never thought me and my Dad could be so quiet in a car. When we got there I took a deep breath and got out of the car. "Are you ready for this Bella?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, as I walked towards the door of the office. Camellia told my father to fill some forms out and the doctor would be in to see me soon. I sat down and felt a chill go up my spin. I never thought I would be in a place like this at my age.

"Isbella Swan," Camellia called out my name. I felt like I was being called for death row. The room was white and had pictures of the embryos growing and a labor simulation tool. When Dr. Strait came in she was a smiling.

"Hi Bella. You have gotten so big, Did you father tell you that I delivered both you and your brother," she said. My heart was pounding. "Well lets take a look with an ultrasound to make sure you really are pregnant." I sat there as she started to get everything. As soon as I saw my baby my heart stopped for a second. "Well you are going to have a baby Bella. I would say you're a little of 8 weeks. I'm going to look at little more to see if I can estimate your due date." My father held my hand and I watched as a smile creped across his face. After a couple minutes I got anxious.

"When am I due Dr. Strait?"

" I would say late October, maybe early November." I walked out of the office with a smile on my face. That was until we pulled into the place I worked at.

"Dad what are we doing here," I asked him, not wanting to buy my prenatal pills here.

"Bella their going to find out sooner or later. Now come on," he said jokingly. I got to a line, ready to check out. I saw Jessica before I knew I was in her line.

"Hey girly," Jessica said, she looked down. Her eyes grew wide. "Who are these for?" I tried to make a joke.

"Sasquatch. Ha, ha. No, they are for me."

" Really? I am so happy for you. When are you due?"

"Well I'm only about 8 weeks so they weren't sure, but she told me late October to early November." She shut her light out and came around to hug me.

" If you ever need anything let me know." I smiled, purchased the pills, and went home. I ran upstairs when I got home to check my phone. I had four missed calls and three messages. The first one was from Leah.

"BELLA! Oh my gosh I was so shocked this morning when you told me. I thought you would at least have your phone on you today. I am so excited and I will stand by you through everything. I just really wanted to tell you that people know at school. Edward was being cocky and told that thug, oh what's his name, Mike that he knocked you up. I wanted to punch him. Well I will talk to you later. Bye!" The next one was from Xavier.

"Hey. When are you and dad coming home tonight. I want pizza for dinner. If you order ill pick it up. Okay. Love you." After the word pizza I started to gag. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. It felt like I was in there forever. I walked back into my room, washing my face, and hating the idea of morning sickness. I looked at my phone again and saw my last message. It was from my mother. I haven't seen her in three years.

"Bella, this is your mother. I know I haven't made time to see you, but I heard from your brother last night. I want to let you know that I will be here for you. Me and your stepfather love you very much, and if you would like you can come stay with us for a week or so over the summer. I love you. Bye." I started to cry. I never thought in the last three years that I would ever see my mom again. I ignored the last message, it was from Edward.

"Bella your brothers home. He's yelling something about pizza," Dad sounded confused, but at the word of pizza I flew to the bathroom again. Three weeks went by and the morning sickness got worse. I kept thinking to myself if we get through this in the end we will have a baby. Everyday went by in the same way. School, work, home, shower, and then bed. One day in English,Jake decided he was going to flirt.

"So how you doing," he asked.

"Fine. Now what play are we doing again," I tried to ask, but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't speak." I raised my eyebrows at him. I was confused and shocked when I heard him say that. He leaned in to kiss me, and has his lips almost touched mine I started to gag. I ran away just in time. I came out of the bathroom and there Jake stood. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to get into it." I tried to walk away. He grabbed my hand.

" Bella, I wanted to ask you something. Is it true your having a baby?" I started to tear up. I couldn't think of what to say, but I guess that answered his question. He left me standing there with a confused look on his face. After school got out I went home and thought about everything. I really liked Jake, but I am 16 and I'm having a baby. I really want to be with him. I just want to be his everything. As I thought some more I feel into a deep sleep. I woke up to a orange sunrise coming in through my window. The light made everything look dazzling. It was very odd to see a sunrise here, but when you did it was magical. I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Just as I was about to go into the shower my phone went off. It was Jake.

"Hello," I answered.

"I am so sorry I ran off yesterday," He said, worrying about me. It felt so nice to know that someone worried about me.

"It's fine. I didn't think anything would work out. You wouldn't want to be with someone who was pregnant. I totally understand."

"Can I come over?"

"Yes." I got a quick shower and got dressed. As I was walking back into my room, I heard the door knock. Xavier answered and let him up to my room. He stopped, looked at me, and right then and there kissed me with such much fire I thought my veins would burn up. " What was that about?" I asked already knowing what it was about.

"I love you so much Bella. I have since we were younger. I couldn't stand watching yourself throw away your life with Edward. I want to be with you forever. Please, please be mine." I just sat there like a fool, crying. He looked at me with so much compassion and asked me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Jake. I love you, too. I want you to be mine. I am so happy."

"Good, I thought for a second that I wasn't what you wanted. I was just about to go do something that you probably wouldn't like me to do." He showed me his wrists and I started to cry again. I knew how he felt and I showed him my scars too.

"Jake, promise me that you'll never do that ever again. I know how hard it is to stop and how well it works for awhile, but in the long run it can only do harm."

"I promise. For you and your baby. I want to be the best boyfriend, husband, and father I can be. Even though its not my baby." He brought a ring box out and slide the ring on my finger. "It has been in my family for generations. It fits like a charm. Even if someday we have to get it resized it will be okay."

"Yes, I will be yours for ever and ever, but just put the ring on alread." He laughed and we stayed home all day and talked for hours.


	2. A New Way of Life

**Well here it is the second chapter! I thank everyone who read the first chapter and loved it! I really hope you like this one and I hope to have chapter three by the middle to end of july. Thank you everyone and I really hope to see some reviews!**

The next day, He drove me to school and I held his hand every chance I saw him. Right in the middle of lunch Leah ran up to me and looked at me with bewildered eyes.

"You are dating JACOB BLACK!" She said with so much force behind it, I thought Jake was going to get embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm dating him," I bluntly pointed out. She was so happy, she started to bounce up in down in her seat.

" I told you that you two would be a perfect couple," she saw the ring and the look of aw was on her face, "Are you engaged?"

"Yes we are engaged Leah Clearwater. Do you need to know everything of mine and Bella's business." She looked at him with shock. That turned into a glare in about three seconds.

" Well yes it does, Mr. Perfect. She is my best friend, and has been since we were about 2. I believe that I will be in her business until she dies of old age in my arms on the floor of the nursing home we will be terrorizing people in fifty or more years." With that she stomped off. I couldn't blame her. Jake was being a jerk to her.

" Jake, why don't you like Leah?"

"She is nosy and has no sense of when to get her nose out of my business. We dated for one week in fith grade and she thinks were still friends. I broke up with her because she was clingy, and I saw you." The fact that he hadn't even noticed me until fith grade made me mad, but I let it go.

"Well, I think it is time to go home."

"It's only lunch," he said has I walked to the bathroom to call my Dad.

"Sweetie, what's the matter," He asked, thinking that something was wrong.

" I want to go home."

" I can't get out of work. Another police officer decided they were going to skip and silly me thought she would stay. I bet if you called your mother she would come." She only lived an hour away, but I didn't want to wait an hour in the bathroom.

"I'll get Xavier to take me home." He sounded mad and hung up the phone. I texted my brother. _Will you come and take me home please__**. **_I waited and he answered me.

_Yes, I'll be right there__**.**_ I sat on a bench outside and watched as his car pulled up.

" Why do you want to go home?"

"I don't feel good." It wasn't a total lie. I felt like crap. I had been throwing up all morning and I only went to school to please my father. Xavier took me home and returned to his college class. I sat at home and watched my favorite TV show. The drama in that show reminded me of mine. Except for the fact that this was surrounded around vampires and mine was a baby, but essentially it was the same concept. I started to chuckle in my head about the fight between Jake and Leah. I loved them both, and I hoped the would work it out. I decided to take a shower. I got undressed and stood in the shower and felt the warm water roll over my shoulders. I looked down and saw it. My first sign of physical pregnancy. The outtie belly button. I was so excited I jumped out took a picture and sent it to Leah, my dad, Jake, and accidentally Edward. He immediately called me.

"What the hell is this picture," he asked me. I cringed at his voice. He used to be so sweet and kind to me.

"I accidentally sent it to you. Your contact is still in my phone and it is really close to Jake's," I said, wanting him to just shut his trap.

"Well I think its revolting seeing it. I think you should get an abortion."

"I will never get an abortion. I can't believe you would still be thinking that way. Go suck my big toe!" I screamed at him and hung up. It felt nice to hang up on him. I went back to my bed, and laid my head upon my pillow. I was staring outside of my window. On the branch sat a brilliant red Cardinal. I was so entranced I almost forgot to take a picture. I got out of bed, grabbed my phone, and took a picture. I set it as my back round just to remind myself of the beauty in the world. It took my breath away just looking at it. _After all the darkness in the world, _I thought,_ how could something be so amazing and beautiful? _I decided to call my friend, Alice, from Florida. It rang for three minutes.

"Hello," she asked. I knew she didn't have my new number. We hadn't talked in awhile.

"Hey Alice, it's me Bella," I said, with sadness in my voice. I guess hearing Edward's voice had bummed me out more then I thought.

"Oh, how are you. Leah told me you were pregnant. I thought I told you never to make the same choices I did." She chuckled as she said this.

"How is your little girl?"

"Thorn is wonderful. I should send you some pictures soon. She is getting so big. "

" I know! She is almost a year." I couldn't believe that it had been a year almost. I really was hoping my baby didn't grow up that fast.

"I don't want her to grow up," she said, but I knew she did secretly. She wants to take her to the park and watch her run around. She wasn't a very good mother until about three months ago. She finally woke up and realized that this is her responsibility. "Well she is just about to wake up so I will talk to you some other day. Goodbye and take care of yourself."

"Bye. Tell Thorn that Aunt Bella loves her." With that I hung the phone up. I realized that I was still alone at this point. I really didn't like being alone in the house. I was always so afraid when I was younger. I really believed that the monsters underneath my bed would get me. Now I just wished that someone would like to be home with me. I watched as the day turned into night. I had moved and eaten, but I just wished that Jake was here with me. Just as that thought popped into my head my phone started to ring.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi babe. I am so sorry for earlier. I just don't like people in my business 24/7." Jake said. I knew I shouldn't be mad, but she is my best friend and well she wants to know a lot.

"I know, but she is my best friend. She isn't going to stop asking questions ever."

"Then lets hope I am not around her a lot."

"You will be around her a lot. I love you, but I have known her since I was two. I don't want to lose her ever. " I really hoped he wouldn't leave me. I knew this was a long shot. Him loving someone who was having a baby with someone else, but I really didn't want to lose him either.

"Fine. I just don't like people wanting every detail."

"She wont know every detail. I think once you guys get the chance to really know each other you wont be so mean."

"Can I come over?"

"Yah, just don't make to much noise. My dad just got home from a late shift at the police station." He hung up. I looked up at the ceiling watching the light of the fading sun. I opened the door before I heard the knock. He kissed me and I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter. _My goodness, _I thought to myself. We walked up the stairs. He stopped on the last one and asked me a question.

"Why do you look so normal for being pregnant?" I looked at him funny.

"I'm only about 12 weeks, and my doctor says its different for every mother. That is when they start showing. Didn't you get the picture of my bellybutton?"

"No. After school I had Drama club and then I came over here. I really didn't look at my texts."

"Oh, well I'll show you when we get to my room." As we walked through the door to my room he put is arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I smiled like a crazy person. I showed him my belly and he sat there looking at it in awe.

"When is your next doctors appointment?"

"Tomorrow, would you like to come with me?" I batted my eyelashes just to be a smartass.

"Of course I would love to come with you. What time are you getting out." I bit my lip. I really was not looking forward to telling Jake about the decision my dad and I had made about my schooling.

"Jake, starting tomorrow I am going to be doing home schooling." He looked at me with bewilderment in his eyes.

"What!"

"Jake! I know we had a plan, but I cant miss anymore. I missed yesterday and I went home early today. My dad said it would be better with the baby on the way anyways." He looked shocked, but I saw has he started to come around.

"Bella, I accept that you don't want to miss anymore school. I just am going to miss seeing your bright, shiny face at school." He looked sad, and I scooped him up into a hug.

"I love you." That was all I could say. It was just that simple. We sat there like that for ten minutes, not thinking about the time changing. I saw the moon outside of my window.

"Would you look at that, " my brother said in the doorway. He had his girlfriend, Janelle.

"What do you want," I said, chuckling and throwing a pillow at him. They walked down the hall and into his room. I loved his girlfriend. They met in high school and are still going strong in college. I stared at his door think, _I bet their mature enough to have sex. _I knew I hadn't been ready, but Edward had really wanted too. Well look where that led me. I looked into Jake's eyes and realized maybe this was supposed to happen this way. I really wish that wasn't true though. He could have swept me off my feet sooner.

" What are you thinking about," Jake asked.

"Oh nothing really. I was just thinking of what I was going to do to tonight." He looked at me with a seductive grin. I saw that and my heart started to beat faster. I wanted to feel the his touch on my skin, and us working as one. I started to kiss him lightly. Then I ran my fingers through his hair and he gently laid me on my bed. We were careful with the baby. The kissing started to get heavier and then so was the breathing. I knew that I was ready for him in this moment. I never thought I would be ready again ever, but with Jake it was different. That night was magical. I don't want to spare the details. I woke up in his arms. I was so happy I was grinning ear to ear.

" Bella, are you awake yet," Jake asked me. I turned around to face him and he just laughed.

"Of course I'm awake," I stated. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. I couldn't believe the love I felt for him at that moment, but then again I'd never felt this way ever. He looked at me with so much passion I almost passed out.

"Bella, why are you so beautiful?" I laughed and thought for about a second.

"I believe that as much as Edward telling me we were going to get married someday."

"Your so hard headed. I love you, Bella. I never want to be apart."

"Jake, I love you too. I don't think that will ever change. So the fact is we will never be apart." I kissed him and got up to take a shower. When I got out he was gone, but there was a note on my pillow.

_Bella,_

_I love you so much, and I can't wait until your doctors appointment to see our baby. I'll see you about noon._

_xoxo- Jake_

My heart skipped. I heard my father enter my room before he said anything.

"Oh Bella, you look so pretty in the sunlight. Your hair has gotten long in the last three weeks," he said looking at me. I wondered what had gotten into my father, but I left it alone. I went to give my father a hug.

"Dad, It really isn't that long yet," I insisted. He just looked at me as the tears started to form in his eyes.

"I can't believe your going through this sometimes sweetie. I told myself once I had a little girl of my own I would protect her from this ever happening." I was confused by what he was saying. What was he protecting me from?

" What do you mean?"

"When I was 16 I found out your mother was pregnant with Xavier. I was scared and I felt like my world was about to end. Me and your mother got married a couple months after. I think the only reason I married her was because I wanted a family for my baby. I loved her yes, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life." He stopped talking to look at me. I had sat on my bed with my hand on my abdomen. I couldn't believe that my father had my brother at 16. I mean He is younger then all the fathers of my friends, but I didn't think that had meant anything.

"Wow. I really never thought that you were that young. Dad I love you so much, I am so happy your supporting me. I think that even though you went through it too that I can go through it. I also have Jake's support. So if you were worried about that, I'm fine. I promise." He hugged me and I took a shower. Today was my first doctors appointment since I had found out about the baby. I looked at my face in the mirror. Just the thought of my baby made me smile like a idiot. As we arrived at the doctors office I saw Jake's car across the parking lot. I watched him walk over to us.

"Hello Charlie," He stated before giving me a hug. He kissed me on the forehead and we walked into the office. I sat in my chair waiting as the minutes went by. Fifteen minutes later Camellia called me in.

"So Bella how have you been feeling," Dr. Strait asked walking into the room.

"I've been having some morning sickness, but other then that fine."

"That's great. I just want to do a ultrasound to see how the babies doing." I sat back and I saw my baby come up on the screen. It was amazing. "Well your about twelve weeks now. How does that make you feel?"

"I think its amazing. I know we can't find out the sex of the baby just now, but later on I was wondering if it would be possible."

"Yes it would Bella. About 16 weeks we can start to check. I'm not promising we will be able to right away. It depends on the position of the baby, but we can certainly try." I talked to her about my weight and she took my blood pressure. I walked out of the room happy, but scared. She had told me to start eating more. I hadn't put on any weight in three weeks. I scheduled my appointment for three weeks. As we walked out I noticed Jake was awfully quiet.

"Jake, are you okay?" He looked at me, smiled, and answered me.

"Yes, but I just saw the most amazing thing in my life. I might need a couple minutes."


	3. And the baby's a

**Well here is the third chapter! It's a little short, but with work and school work I have been uber busy...yes i just said uber. I really hope you like this chapter i mean its kinda odd, but i hope it makes sense...Thanks for reading this has been so amazing for me. I hope to have another chapter out sometime by the middle to end of this new month.. I am so sorry I didnt have this one out by the end of july(Im only one day behind, but that is still behind.) Well enjoy..**

After we had gotten home from the doctors we sat on the couch. All of a sudden I had a strange craving for pickles. I had really never liked them, but they sounded so good at that moment. I looked to my left and saw my brother eating one.

"Can I have a bite of that, Xavier," I asked, not wanting to just take it. He lifted his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. He handed the pickle to me. I fell in love with it. I went to the kitchen to get my own. I walked back in the living room with a smile on my face.

"Bella, you're so weird," my dad said as I sat back down on the couch next to Jake. I nodded my head. Jake sat there tense. I wondered what was happening, until he shot off of the couch.

"Bella, I've got to go. I love you," he said, as he kissed me on the forehead. I sat there dazed and confused for a couple minutes. Then I received a text message from him.

_Bella,_

_I am done. I'm moving this is over. I don't want to leave, but I have to. Goodbye and please don't do anything stupid. _

_- Jake. _

I couldn't believe what was happening. The room started to spin in front of my eyes. I thought I could trust him. I love him. I ran outside and took my car to his house. He was still there, but for how long, I wasn't sure. I ran to his room and knocked on the door. I could here him sobbing through the door.

"Jake! What are you saying? That you don't want me anymore?" I screamed through clenched teeth. He looked at me with tears running down his face.

"Bella, I do want you. I just can't take it. I know you don't love Edward anymore, but knowing that the baby will never be our baby is a constant reminder that I'm not your first love. I love you and the baby, but I need to get away from here. I want to be as far away from you as possible. I love you, but I just don't want to be a father to a baby that is not my kid." I could feel the hurt across the room. I went and looked him in the eye.

"Then tell me that you don't love me. I will go away if you do. I know that you love me and this baby no matter what. If you want to leave me just tell me you don't love me. I wont stop you." I looked at him, and in that moment he sat down. He pulled me onto his lap and let out a sigh.

"Bella, I can't say that because it wouldn't be true. I do love you and I always will. I just don't know what to think about that baby." I knew that it would be hard, but I know he can be the father this baby needs. I loved him. I know what kind of man he can be. He looked at me as if he could hear everything I was thinking.

"Jake, don't leave please don't leave. I'm begging you to not leave me. I don't know where I would be without you." I couldn't help the tears flowing down my face. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him forever.

"I wont leave. I promise, but if that baby looks like him more than you. I promise you wont hear the end of it." I laughed at him and kissed him on the lips. It was so passionate I could feel his heart start to race. "Wow, I didn't think kissing anyone could be that amazing." I smiled , and thought, _I really hope he means that. That makes me feel so good about myself. _I had been having doubts myself, but I never thought twice about them. I knew that this could happen, but I never thought he would act on it. I knew he loved me and love would keep us together. There is just something about him.

"Well I have to get back home, my good sir." I kissed him again and drove back home. I walked up to room and finally laid my new pictures of the baby on my nightstand. I looked at them and smiled. I couldn't wait to have my baby, but then again I could be wrong. I fell asleep easily that night. I was to happy not to fall asleep. I woke up to get a shower. As I stepped on to the rug after my shower I heard the a little meow. My dad opened my bathroom door, and walked in with a beautiful kitten in her arms. "Dad, why do you have a kitten?" I was so excited I smiled like there was no tomorrow. My father put the kitten in my arms, as its little eyes started to open.

"My friend at the police station has a cat at home. They didn't know the poor thing was pregnant, and they were giving away the kittens for free. So I decided maybe we could have on animal in the house. On one condition, you take care of it. That means making sure he is fed, watered, and knows where the litter box is. That also means cleaning it." I was so happy with him. I ran to my bed, with my towel around me. I hadn't noticed it was starting to slip. As I got to the bed the towel fell to the floor, and Xavier decided to come in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Omg I think the moon is out a little bit early tonight." I put the kitten on my bed and picked up my towel. I felt the warmth spread across my cheeks. I was really hoping this never happened.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and he backed out of my room in defeat. I heard him laughing down the hall. I knew that he was just picking on me, but my ass wasn't that huge and white. I chuckled at that thought. I picked up my new kitten again. " I should probably start thinking of a name for you." I got dressed, and sat the kitten in the cat bed my father had bought for him. I sat at the computer looking at cat names. As I was searching I noticed that the kitten was trying to fast to get off his bed, and kept falling on his face. As I watched him the name came to me. "I think I'm going to call you Comet." He looked at me for a second, and let out a soft meow. I nodded to myself knowing I made the right choice. I thought for just a second after, _how will I ever name my baby_? I couldn't wait until the next doctors appointment. It would mean one week closer to hopefully finding out the sex of the baby. A couple minutes later I got a call from Jake.

"Bella, I don't want you to do schooling on your computer. I don't want to miss seeing your smiling face light the hallways." I rolled my eyes thinking about that for a second. He is such a dramatic person sometimes.

"I will always be here. When you get out of school, and get out of drama club, come visit me." I said hoping he would say yes.

"Fine, but it wont be the same." I could hear the hurt in his voice, and I felt a single tear fall down my face. I knew I shouldn't be crying, but I didn't want him to feel this way. We both needed to be strong.

"Jake, just think someday we will move out, get married, have our own house. Then you'll be able to see my bright smiling face everyday. All the time. I love you and that's never going to change." I knew that I had finally got to him.

"I know, and I love you so much. I sometimes wonder if you truly know how much I love you." I smiled. I wanted to talk to him longer, but he had to be at school in fifteen minutes.

"Bye, and have a good day. I promise you'll see me tonight. I might even make you diner."

"Bye, Bella. I love you." He hung up after he said that, and I knew it was time to start my school work. Over the next week I noticed my body starting to change. I was finally starting to show a little. Just enough to show that I am pregnant. I knew that in two more weeks I would be fifteen weeks, and hopefully I will have my own little baby belly. I couldn't wait. I thought about watching my baby grow up. Having a good life for the baby, but then again its going to be hard. I know it wont be easy, and I know I have to grow up fast. I just sometimes wish I wouldn't have ever said yes to Edward. I looked out the window and rested my hand on my belly. Then I started my school work not the best point in the day. All day I was ecstatic to see Jake that night. About four in the afternoon I went to start cooking. I decided to make pizza. I knew we had everything. I took my time and it was about six when Jake walked in my door. I was just pulling the pizza out of the oven.

"It smells so good," Jake said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I smiled and turned around.

"Well wasn't that a nice greeting." I was so happy with him, and I hoped nothing would change. I mean I knew I had to grow up, but not for a little while. We had a romantic dinner and talked about our future. I was happy and then the baby kicked. I was so shocked I stood up and held my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jake flew off his chair as he said this, and ran over to me.

" The baby kicked!" I was so happy in that little moment. I knew then that being a mother would be one of the happiest parts of my life. I sat back down, and thought a little bit. The next four weeks were the best times of my life. I went to the doctors, met Jake's parents, and I watched my baby and Comet grow. The doctor decided that now that I'm in my second trimester I should start going every two weeks. My next appointment was in the morning.

" So Bella how have you been feeling," Camellia asked, as I sat down in the chairs in the waiting room.

"Better, but I'm so tired lately." She chuckled and said it was time to come in.

"Okay Bella, are you ready to try and see what your baby is?" I was so excited all I could do was nod my head. She sat there look at the baby and suddenly used the machine to zoom in a little. "Bella, your having a girl." I smiled like a clown. Knowing that there was a little girl growing inside of me was what I thought of every day for two weeks. The thoughts of her consumed me. I was even trying to find names for her.

"Bella, what are you doing on there again," asked my dad as he helped me clean the litter box for Comet.

"I'm looking up baby names, I don't want something normal. I want her name to be different like mine." I said, while a smile slowly spread across my face.

"What were you thinking then?"

"I was thinking Blair, or maybe Summer. I think I found it."

"Bella, I'm confused what did you find?" My dad looked at me with eyes like daggers. I sat there for a second to breath, and I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to name my daughter, Summer Nicole Swan." My dad started to cry, and I went to him and hugged him, " What's the matter?" I said this with bewildered eyes wondering what was so wrong that my dad had to cry.

"These are not tears of sorrow, Bella. They are tears of joy. That is such a wonderful name, and will suit her very well." He smiled, as we both cried tears of joy over the wonderful dream that is my beautiful daughter.


	4. Everything costs money even love

**So here's chapter four! I really hope you all like it...It didn't take long to write, but we almost had some problems,but i fixed them with the help of my friend. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but i have ap bio to finish so it may be a couple days. Well enjoy and review please! :D**

After I had figured the perfect name for my daughter I decided to call Edward for the first time in weeks.

"Hello," he answered, with a shocked tone to his voice.

"Edward, I want to ask you something. Would you be willing to give your daughter child support?" I could hear him laughing in the back round, and my eyes started to tear up.

"No I am not going to. You know exactly how I feel about that thing." I couldn't stop crying. I had thought for sure with him knowing it was his daughter he would pay for her.

"You re a lowlife scum Edward. You know that? She is your daughter too, not just mine. I guess I m just going to have to take you to court. I know that you re the father and fathers pay for their children."

"Good luck with that Bella, because it will never happen." I hung up on him, and ran to my room. I cried for an hour, until I heard the door open downstairs.

"Your boyfriend is here," Xavier shouted up the stairs. I sat up and dried my eyes trying to fix them before he came up to my room. Jake walked in before I could fix them completely. He knew from right there that something was wrong. He wrapped his arms around me, and started to sing You and me by Lifehouse. I loved the sound of his voice. The flow of it surrounded me like water. When the song was over we laid on my bed. I faced him as he sang again. I couldn t believe how beautiful his voice was. I feel asleep with his arms around me. I knew the next morning would be beautiful when I felt the sun hit my skin through the window. I woke up, and kissed Jake on the end of his nose. He smiled, but still slept. I snuck over to my very cute kitten s cat bed. He was sleeping, and I picked him up.

"Oh my beautiful kitty. I love you so much Comet." I laid him back down, and walked down the stairs. My dad sat there with a cup of coffee. He looked up, and smiled at me standing there in a tank top and shorts. My baby belly showed more now then anything and I looked at it with a smile. Only five more months until I could hold my little girl.

"Good morning sweetie," My dad said, as he kissed the top of my head. He stood at the fridge, and grabbed the carton of eggs. I was so excited when I saw him making my favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs. I went over and hugged him.

"I love you dad, so much." I knew he was smiling by the creases at the end of his face.

"I love you too, Bella. Now did Jake want anything for breakfast?" I wasn't sure so I just nodded my head no. I walked to the table with my plate. They were so good, better than some days. Today I was just going to the mall with Leah.

_Hey woman, do you want to go to the mall today?_ It took two seconds for her to reply.

_YES!_ So I woke Jake up enough to tell him I would be back later, get dress, and out to my car to pick Leah up. As I pulled into her drive way I saw her yell into the house, and run out into my car.

"Hey girly," she replied giving me a hug. I missed her hugs. Leah was what got me through so much in my life, and I felt guilty that I had been spending all my time with Jake lately. I just didn t know how to handle it sometimes.

" Hey, you need to stay soon. I miss you so much," I said as I watched the road in front of me. She laughed and nodded her head.

"I know, but mostly I want to see those pictures of my beautiful god child. Wait did you find out what you were having yet?" I smiled. I was so excited to tell her.

"Yes I did. I m having a girl." She screamed out the window and gave me a huge hug. I swerved a little, but not enough to say so. She was so happy so was bouncing in her seat, again. I knew she would happy about it, maybe a little to happy though. Calm down Leah, or your going to have a heart attack. She calmed down a little, but she kept smiling the whole way there. Well the whole five more minutes.

"So where should we go first?" She asked me looking with a sparkling gaze at the clothing shop for infants.

" We can go in there if you want." She took my hand, and made me walk as fast as I could over to the store. They had a big sale going on, but I really didn't know where to start. I looked at some beautiful dresses, and decided on one, but Leah decided to go baby crazy. She bought Summer a lot of outfits, and a bouncer. "You really didn t need to do that Leah," I said as we walked outside the door.

"I know, but Bella it wasn't just for you. It was for my little god daughter." She smiled the whole day I think. We got back to my house about six that evening. With all of our bags my father just sighed and helped us up the stairs. Jake was still there, but he was about to leave.

"Bella, well I think you had fun today. I love you, but I got to get home. Hey Leah, don t keep her up to late tonight." She laughed at that statement.

"Oh trust me, I won t try to." He just shook his head, and went home. I started the night off by putting the bags of clothes in my closet and sat on my bed. Leah sat next to me and the girl talk started. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I looked at my phone hoping that Jake would text me.

"Do you think Jake is the one?" My eyes slowly found her. I hadn t really thought about that since our big fight. Now that she mentioned it, I am sure he was.

"Yes I do. He is not everything I ever wished for, but falling in love doesn't mean loving someone for being perfect. Its about loving someone for their imperfections." She smiled and I saw one tear fall down her face.

"That is so cute. I can not wait until you two get married!" I understood her excitement, but when I first got engaged I figured it would be awhile before I got married. Now I was thinking otherwise. The rest of the night we talked about her, because I really hadn't seen her in awhile. I woke up a couple times after we had fallen asleep to go the bathroom. The next morning she woke up, and decided to take a shower. While she was in the bathroom I sat at my computer. I knew I had to start getting the nursery around, but I wasn t looking forward to the prices.

"Gosh, that crib is that much," I said to myself as I looked at cribs. My dad poked his head in the doorway.

"Were you just talking to yourself, hun," my dad asked me, I smiled and nodded, "That is a beautiful crib baby girl. That price is a little high, but I think that's the one. " I jumped up and threw my arms around him. He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you dad. I couldn't do this without you." I felt the tears in my hair as he smiled.

"I know sweetie, and I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Leah came out of the bathroom a little confused at the showing of affection in my room. That didn t stop her though from joining the hug.

"Charlie, why are we all hugging," Leah asked, after about five minutes.

"I believe it is because we just picked out a crib for baby Summer," my dad said. I smiled, Cause I didn t know what else to say. I was so thankful that my dad didn't turn away and leave me to fend for myself. Without my dad I don't know where I would be at this moment. I couldn' t wait to be a mom.

" Leah, I almost forgot to tell you," she looked confused, until I started talking again, "The exact due date is October 31st." I knew this would make her happy, but what I didn t know was that she would cry. She started to jump up and down, until her towel started to fall. She ran into the bathroom to get dressed, and my father and I just laughed. He patted me on the back, and left me for a little time for myself before Leah came out of the bathroom. I went over by my bed to check my phone. There was one message, and it was from my mom.

"Hey baby, I know its been awhile. I just wanted to call and see how you are. Your father told me you were having a little girl. I was so excited I went out and bought a whole bunch of things for the baby. I cant wait until you and Xavier come to see us this summer. I hope this will start to be an every year thing. I love you so much. Bye." I started to cry hearing my moms voice. I loved her, but what he did to dad was hard to forget. The verbal abuse is what got him the most. I decided to call her as Leah walked out of the bathroom. The phone rang for about five seconds. "Hello?"

"Hi mom, its me Bella," I said, trying to sound calm. All I really wanted to do was break down and cry.

"I know baby. How are you feeling today?"

"Good, and I was wondering if like the middle of July was a good time for us to come visit, and Mom, can I bring Jake?" I could hear the sigh as he contemplated letting Jake come.

"Sure I guess, if its alright with dad." I smiled, and wondered what Jake would think of my mom.

"Well I should be letting you go to work. I love you," I said, as a tear escaped my eyes. Leah came over quickly with a tissue and wiped it away. I mouthed a thank you.

"I love you too,Bella. So much, and I know you'll never forget what I did to your dad, but that never changed how I felt about you."

"Bye mommy," I said and the tears started flowing freely down my face.

"Bye baby, I' ll see you in July." She hung up the phone, and I laid my head in my pillow to cry. I missed her so much. A couple seconds later Jake texted me, _What happened Bella?_

I texted him back slowly through tear stained eyes, _I called my mom, and I really miss her._

_I love you_, he wrote back. I smiled. I loved how even with that short statement he made me happy. Leah came over and rapped her arms around me, just like she used to when we were little.

"Tree it will be okay," she said, and I started to laugh. She started giving that nickname when we were seven. I took her fruit cup, and she got a little mad. I just gave on yelling at her for the nickname.

"I know, dog," I said, as she snickered. I started giving her that nickname the same day. When she was mad I decided she looked like a dog, and boy did that make her even worse. We sat there laughing for a couple more minutes, when I felt the baby kick. I was thankful that the school year was over in about two days, and with that came the beginning of June, and the fifth month of my pregnancy. I really don t know where the whole month went, but before I knew it I had a week until I was supposed to go to my moms. My feet were swollen, and my back itched. I couldn't wait to go see my mom, and for her to meet Jake.

The hour car ride was boring, but I got to choose the music so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I looked back at Jake and smiled. He smiled back, but you could tell that he was nervous. As we pulled into the driveway, I saw my mom walk out of her house. She walked to my side of the car and helped me out of it.

"Oh my baby girl I've missed you so much," she said, as she hugged me. She kissed me on my forehead, and went over to give a hug to my brother.

"So that's your mom," Jake said. I nodded and smiled at him.


	5. A Wonderful Life

**Well here is the long awaited fifth chapter! I am so sorry this took so long, but I was so busy. I want to thank everyone for hanging in there with me, and to the new readers. You are what keeps me going so review, even if it was the most terrible thing that you have ever read. Thanks again!**

That night I sat outside on the deck in my mother's back yard. I didn't notice the slide door opening, or my mother walking across to the table to sit with me. " Bella, I'm happy your happy with Jake," she said, and I jumped.

"Mom you just almost gave me a heart attack!" I sat there breathing for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry, but you know I really like Jake. I never got to meet Edward, but it seems like he was a real ass to you." I sat there with disbelief on my face. From all of the memories of my family before mom left, I had never heard her swear. Even when she would abuse my dad, she wouldn't swear, well not around us anyways.

"Yeah he was, but now that Jake is in my life I'm so happy." I smiled as I said that to my mom.

"Good, but there was one thing that caught my eye about him. He didn't ask me to propose to you." I laughed so hard the water that I had been drinking came out of my nose. I looked back at my mother and realized she wasnt laughing. I stopped, and looked at the ground trying to retain myself from laughing more.

"I am so sorry mom but it's not the 1800's anymore. I love him, and I want to be his wife someday." She looked sad, but she sighed and gave me a hug.

"Well if you love him then I guess I am going to have to live with him too." I hugged my mother back, and went inside to really meet my stepfather.

His name is Phil, and until this day I really didn't know him. I mean they have only been married for a year, but still I should know him. As I walked into the kitchen I heard him humming while dry rubbing a piece of stake.

"Hi Phil, do you need any help?" I asked hoping he would say no, because I was kind of nervous about this.

"Sure, can you grab the pan in the cabnet?" he asked. I slowly walked over and squated to reach it. When I was on steady ground again, I turned back to my stepfather. I thought he was fairly handsom. He had blond hair, and tan skin from years in the sun. I understood now why my Mom said he was her everything. After all she put my dad through I never thought shed find anyone else to love her. I think she's happy now, and hopefully she doesnt have any troubles anymore. Phil and I talked for another five minutes before Jake came into the kitchen dragging my half-sister by her leg. "Noelle!" I laughed as my step father tried to scold her. He gave me dagger eyes, but laughed right along with me.

"Can I get some help dear?"Jake pleaded. I chuckled as I unhooked Noelle from Jake's leg, and kissed him on the cheek.

"There you go honey." I walked with Jake back out to the deck were my mother still sat looking at the stars. "Mom, I have a question to ask you," I stammered out, feeling the knots in my stomach building.

"Yeah," she said, with caution in her voice.

"We wanted to get married before the baby, but dad says he needs help paying for it. I know the thoughts running through your mind, but I think if were married and settled down it would be better for Summer." I saw her contemplating this in her mind. I know the look I was getting. Her 16, almost 17, year old daughter, six months pregnant, and asking to be married. She felt her stomach drop as she opened his mouth.

"Okay, but on one condition. You make sure you do everything that you have to do for you and that baby. Not what newly married couple should do. You cant think of yourselves." I was so happy I jumped onto my mom's lap. She let out a hmmph, because honestly I was'nt the same 115 pound girl she was used to. That night as I waddled my way up the stairs, well according to Jake, I sat in bed and tought about the date.

"When do you think we should get married Jake?" He looked at me with shock running across his seamless face.

"I thought you knew exactly what day you wanted to get married already." I looked at him, and saw the corners of his eyes scrunch up knowing that he was about to smile.

"I did, but August 8th is just so blah." I could hear his uncontrable need to want to laugh, but he held it back.

"I think its the pefect date, we have everything picked out just need a venue. It will be amazing."

"I know, but its also only in a month." He finally looked serious, as he stared at her. A silent tear slid down my face, and Jake wiped it away. I couldnt believe sometimes that this was my life. Then I looked into Jake's eyes, and knew that everything was going to be alright. It had to be, or I think I would just give up on everything. We both slept in the next day until about 10, When we walked down the stairs I heard my mother talking with my step fatgher. I wasn't to sure what they were talking about, but Im sure Phil wasnt happy about having to help pay for the wedding.

"Why do we have to help? Her father is chief of police, and sometimes I wonder if were going to make it through the month," I heard Phil saying. I bit my lip, and understood what he was saying. I didnt know why I understood, but having a family must be stressful when my mom has no job and Phil is only a receptionist.

"She's me daughter. I understand our situation, but you have to is taking care of both of our children. One is in college, and one is having a baby. Costs are high." I sat there hoping that they would both agree on helping. All we need is money for a venu. I know I can pay them back in a couple years, but I'm her daughter. The sigh that came from my stepfather was the sign that I knew was his idea of agreeing.

"Fine Renee, but promise me one thing. That you wont go overboard when you find out how much I spent on the crib for her." My mom laughed as he wisphered it into his ear. I knew she was contplainting it, but he stood up.

"Well she is our first granddaughter." That was the end of the converstation. We finally walked the rest of the way down the stairs. I smiled at my mom, and she figured that we had been listening. I walked over to give her a great big hug.

"Thanks mom," I said, as the tears started to fall freely down my face. She kissed me softly on the top of my head and smiled down at me. For a moment I felt five again.

"Your welcome sweetie." She let go and walked out to her car. I was confused until Phil said,

"She's starting a new job today." I was so proud of my mother at that moment. The afternoon rolled lazly by as Noelle watched Spongebob. I missed my dad, and Comet, but being here with Jake was enough. I felt Summer kick me as the sun rose into the sky letting me know that it was almost one. Phil walked into the living room, sat into her chair and started to read a sports magazine.

"Phil," I said to him. Unsure if he had heard me I went to open my mouth again.

"Yeah," he said through the interesting article.

"We still have a week here, and I was wondering did you have anything planned for us?" He smiled at me, as if I was his own daughter.

"Yes we do. We are having a picknick with all of your mom's family Saturday. Then tomorrow your mother wants to take you baby shopping, if Jake's okay staying home with Noelle." He didnt mean it as a question, but Jake took it as one.

"Sure, but no monkey business." I laughed as Noelle turned around and stuck her tounge out at him. Phil nodded his head in approval, and went back to his article. As the day progressed I fell asleep to the rhythm of my heart beat and Summer's flip flops. I awoke to find my mom home from work. She was very happy, because I could smell her famous soup boiling from the kitchen. The smell reminded me of the times I used to sit at home, and mom and dad weren't fighting. I missed those days, though I was happy they weren't together anymore. As we sat aroound the dinner table I felt Summer moving like crazy. I smiled, and my mom started to chuckle.

"Must be Summer likes the soup too,"She said. It made us all laugh. I can't believe how normal this all felt. I loved them all, and I couldn't wait to go shopping with mom tomorrow. I smiled like an idot for the rest of the night, until we went to bed. I couldn't get comfortable and Jakewas laughing.

"Do you want to carry this baby?" I asked him, my voice full of attitude.

"No I'm fine, but do you want another pillow for your back. Anything?" I could feel the compassion from him, even if I didnt look into his eyes. I bent over as far as I could and lightly kissed him on the cheek. He stood up and walked to the closet in the guest bedroom. "Success!" He wishpered, laughing as he walked over to the bed. I laughed with him. He helped me get situated, and I soon fell asleep, dreaming wonderful things of my soon to be amazing future.


	6. The wedding

**Well heres a new chapter! I was so excited that latley I've had time to write. Its not the best chapter, and i think its kind of confusing, but i really hope you like it. Please comment even if you hated it, maybe ill be able to change it the next time I write. Thank you so much for reading and supporting me!**

The rest of July went past at a very slow pace, but still my nerves kept growing. Before I knew it my wedding was in two days! "Bella, calm down. Breath." I heard Leah say while I sat in my chair kicking the bed. I looked up at her, and she smiled at me. I smiled back, but she shook her head, because she knew I was still so nervous. As I looked around the room my eyes gawked at the major changes that had happened. We decorated half of it as a nursery for Summer, and it was so cute. I painted her name on the wall by her crib even. I walked into my bathroom and splashed water over my face. Leah walked into the bathroom after me, and I felt her hands on my back. I didn't understand why I was so nervous for the wedding. Everything was perfect, even the flowers are perfect. I heard Xavier come up the stairs, and walk into my room.

"You ready to go yet?" I heard the impatient tone in his voice, and shook my head. We grabbed the wedding dress and were on our way to the hotel. I was so happy that my mother and stepfather helped us pay for this place. The next day or so was torture. I felt uncomfortable in the heat, and tired from standing. That night I tossed and turned thinking about the next day, but even when I was in my most comfortable position I still couldn't sleep. I sat up and walked into the bathroom. I didn't hear my mom follow me, but there she was.

"Bella, are you okay?" It was the worst and best thing I had heard all day. I started to cry and sat on the closed toilet. She came over to me and hugged me, and that seemed to calm me down a little.

"No I'm not okay. I'm so nervous for tomorrow, and uncomfortable." She kissed my forehead and led me back to the bed. She put some pillows under my back, which somehow helped me because I fell into a deep dark sleep. When I woke up I was rushed to get dressed so they could do my hair and makeup. When I saw everything come together the threat of tears started in my eyes. Leah slapped my arm and glared at me. I laughed back with ease. I could feel the knot in my stomach start to lift. After a couple hours I knew it was time to get into the dress and go down the aisle. As I walked to the starting point I saw my dad standing there smiling at me. He took my hand as I almost fell on my butt from the shoes that I was forced to wear by my mom. He laughed but didn't say a word, because the music was starting. When the doors opened up I could see everyone I knew there, and I smiled and waved. I looked up from them to look at Jake. He looked so handsome in the black tux that I had to pick out for him. I rolled my eyes a little and climbed up the alter to reach his outstretched hand.

"You look beautiful." He said as looked at my dress. It was strapless and flowed down my body into a train. It was beaded and had a black sash around my waist. I could feel the eyes of the guests on us as they wait for the ceremony to start. As the priest opened his mouth I could feel the sweltering heat, even though I stood in an air conditioned room.

"...and you Isabella Marie Swan will you take Jake to be your lawful wedded husband?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me as they awaited the answer. I took in a gulp of air and steadied my nerves that had come back.

"I do." After the rings had been exchanged I knew what was coming next and I felt all the nerves release again, but then again there was always the nerves that came with kissing someone in front of everyone you have ever known. After our kiss I heard the crowd behind us joyfully scream. I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling. The night was uneventful, in means it went as normal wedding receptions go. That was until the doors slammed open. There stood Edward with a beer bottle in his hand. I hadn't seen him since the last day at school. He looked different like he had aged since the last time I saw him.

"Bella, don't do it. I love you." I could feel his words hit me like a brick. I remembered the fields we used to go in and the warm summer nights that had followed. Our first kiss down by the creek as the water birds made little noise. I also remembered his hatred towards the baby, and the feeling of regret for ever letting him leave left me.

"Edward leave." I said, not understanding where that tone of voice had really come from. I felt the power of my voice bounce off the walls. I knew he heard me, but he kept walking towards me. Next thing I knew he was kissing me. I missed his lips sometimes, and the way he made me feel. After the kiss ended I looked into his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy, and I could tell how depressed he was. I took his hand. " Edward I'm married now. I love Jake, and only him. I'll always love you, but the best I can do is let you be in Summers life." The last part was kind of rushed in hopes Jake didn't hear what I had been saying. He did, and I felt the glare on the back of my head. Only for a second though, in that second Edward had dropped my hand. I saw his eyes gaze at my still growing belly. He put his hands on it, and kissed it. My heart knew I shouldn't be happy about this, but I couldn't help it.

"My little girl," he said, he couldn't stop smiling, "If I'm too late then at least that I can do is be there for her. I know I haven't been around, or even around. I was not in a good place. I will try to take care of you two as long as I live." My heart broke in two. I loved Jake, but then and there the part that will always love Edward melted, and I felt torn. I was married so it's not like I could ever be with Edward. Jake walked over to me and took my hand. I looked into his eyes, all I could feel was guilt. I was meant to be with him, but do you ever really forget your first love. I heard Edward leave as I went to go dance with Jake again. My heart wanted to comfort Edward, but I knew it was not a good idea.

"Bella, I know that you still love him, but.." He didn't finish the sentence because I felt his lips smash against mine. The raw heat awakened something in me that hadn't been there in awhile. The kissed ended, but I could still feel it plainly on my lips. I smiled, and I knew that this was forever. Jake was my forever, and that was the way it was going to stay. I leaned my head against his shoulder as the slow dance continued. I loved the feel of his heart beat matching mind, and the soft swoosh of my dress. At that moment I finally really felt it was my wedding. I could feel the beauty of the twinkling lights, and the music. I loved this feeling. That night we went into the honeymoon suit and laid on the bed. He looked at me, and smiled. "How did I get so lucky?" I laughed a little, but smiled back at him.

"I think the better question is, why did you stay with me." He let out a sigh, and kissed my nose. I felt my cheeks get red, because all I wanted to do was rip of his clothes. I felt so uncomfortable though, and Summer was kicking me really hard. I was so thankful that Jake understood that. As I started to fall asleep, I could still see him smiling at me. He kissed my forehead and I fell into the blackness that was waiting for me. The sleep felt good when I woke up, and looked at my left ring finger. I still couldn't believe that I was married. I felt his breath cool against my neck, and Summer did a flip. I smiled, and tried to fall back asleep, but it wouldn't work.

"Bella, why are you up so early?" He asked me. I jumped a little, because I hadn't known he was awake yet.

"Just thinking about everything." I watched as the night sky started to fade into the brilliant shades of purple that come with a sunrise. I sighed into Jake, and kissed him on the nose.

" Bella, today is the first day of forever. I think it's a pretty good day to start off with." I silently agreed with him.


End file.
